Ending 42: Overwrite
Anterior Ending----------------------------------------Siguiente Ending Overwrite es el ending 42 de la serie de Detective Conan y va desde el episodio 667 hasta el episodio 686. Sinopsis Durante la noche, en la ciudad, aparece Conan sujetando en su mano una estrella, que hace girar y luego arroja hacia el cielo, provocando así un camino de estrellas. Seguido se muestran algunas partes del episodio que acaba de terminar. A continuación, Conan sube corriendo por el camino de estrellas y encuentra en su extremo a Ran, sentada en la Luna. Vídeo thumb|300px|left Letra |-|Original = Nee kimi wa boku ni itta ne "Me o hanasanaide ite" Kono isshun no toki wa Hajimari de owari Aoi sora Shizumu taiyou Kurikaeshi meguru kisetsu Futo mi ageru to Onaji katachi no Kumo wa nagarete nakatta Kokoro ni kizamu yo Kono shunkan o Kawari tsuzukeru Kimi no sono sugata o Hitomi ni utsusu yo Kimi no egao mo Minogasanai you ni Dakara Baby Baby mata aimashou Oobaaraito |-|Inglés = Hey, didn’t you tell me? “Don’t take your eyes off me.” “Because you won’t ever see again the me you see today.” Flowers bloom, but that day I couldn’t see the ones falling This moment in time Ends when it begins Blue skies, the sinking sun, the changing seasons I glance up, and the passing clouds have changed shapes I’ll keep it etched in my heart, this moment The ever-changing you You’ll always be in my eyes, that smile too I don’t want to miss a thing So let’s meet again Our everyday is a series of overwrites Even if we’re at a standstill, it still keeps getting renewed That’s the reason why, every step I take now I walk firmly Our childhood days of running around Our first loves, our fleeting youth Running into walls, the tears we shed I don’t want to forget them So Baby Baby Let’s meet again They say you only live once Things like, “Ah, I should’ve done that,” You, me, nobody wants to say them That’s for sure!! I’ll keep it etched in my heart, this moment The ever-changing you You’ll always be in my eyes, that smile too I don’t want to miss a thing “I’m always watching you” Those bright days we laughed together The bond we shared when we took each other’s hands and swore I’ll tie them to our future, together with light I want to give them to you So Baby Baby Let’s meet again Overwrite |-|Español = Oye, tú me dijiste ¿No? 「Que no alejes tu mirada de mí」 Este momento instantáneo empezó y terminó El cielo azul, el sol que se oculta, las estaciones que se repiten Al alzar la mirada, ya no estaba la nube con la misma forma Este momento me lo grabo en el corazón Esa apariencia tuya que sigue cambiando Tu sonrisa también se plasman en mis ojos Para no dejarlo pasar Por eso Baby Baby nos volveremos a ver Overwrite Curiosidades *También es el ending de la OVA #12. Imágenes Ending 42 BREAKERZ 1.jpg|Portada del CD Ending 42 BREAKERZ 2.jpg|Contraportada del CD Ending 42 BREAKERZ CD.jpg|CD Categoría:Endings